Avenue
by strangemercy
Summary: Kurt Hummel had lost everything. When he discovered who was responsible, it set him on a path of revenge but will he still be able to go through with it when he begins to fall for the son of the family responsible.Revenge Inspired
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt stepped onto the porch of a small, abandoned luxury house, Lima's summer breeze caressing his porcelain face. The property was different from what Kurt had remembered it being; it was still settled in an isolated part of town but was now painted an ivory colour, instead of a light blue and white it was painted before. Two large pillars held up the place Kurt used to call home and had two windows framing a green front door, where he had placed his bags. The birds sang as they soured through the rustling trees that flanked the house as he took a deep breath of the air surrounding him, a delicate smile settled across his fair face. It felt good to be back home again.

"Now, Mr Hamilton, if you feel the need to speak to me again, my door will always be open for you. I hope you enjoy your days here at Dalton we are happy to have such a brilliant man like you here." A deep voice stated. It belonged to a middle-aged man, dressed in a tailored suit and who had a smile spread across his face as he locked his hand in Kurt's in a firm handshake. "Thank you, sir" Kurt's light voice replied as he placed a returning smile on his plump, pink lips and his radiant blue eyes locked on the man in front of him. The older man's handsome face then darkened and he pursed his lips, a look of hesitation crossed his face before he lowered his voice and said "Again, I just want to give you my deepest sympathies for the loss of your parents. I knew them both before you were born and they were both wonderful people." Kurt gave him a watery grin in return. "Thank you, Mr Roberts." he replied. The man gave him a sympathetic smile as he let go of Kurt's hand. "Mr Goldblum, should be here soon to escort you to your rooms…it was nice to meet you Mr Hamilton." Both men gave each other a parting nod and Kurt watched as the tall, grey-haired man then receded back down the long, dark wood hallways of Dalton Academy. Kurt's kind eyes then hardened and he adjusted the straps of his black bag. He walked towards a window that illuminated the dark hallway and peered out into the green lawn of Dalton's main court, the evening light highlighting gold in his chestnut locks and flecks of green in his blue eyes. He watched as the young men of Dalton walked across the court to the respective dorms and social groups for the ending of the school day. It was another life ago when Kurt was last here at Dalton. He remembered staring at the sea of blue and red as his father looked down at him, his hazel eyes gleaming, and said "How would you feel about going here when you're older Kurt?" A younger Kurt gaped at the men surrounding him, all standing tall and proud in their red and blue blazers, smiling down at little Kurt. "Will I get to wear a blazer like that Dad?" Burt Hummel chuckled and he fondly patted his son on his shoulder. "Sure, bud anything you want."

"Hey, excuse me, are you Andrew Hamilton?" Kurt stirred and he turned to face the questioning young man, with pale skin and platinum blond hair and the exact same blazer, he remembered and saw the other students wearing. "Oh sorry, Hi" Kurt smiled at the boy in front of him. "Oh, no problem, it's easy to get taken away by entirety of Dalton." he said, momentarily admiring the hallway, and then extending a hand and smiled "Jeff Goldblum, it's nice to meet you." A glint in his pale blue eyes.

"Likewise, and I hope not because then I will never get anywhere while I am here." he said, releasing Jeff's hand. "Well, that's why I'm here as your personal tour guide." Jeff grins "So to begin out tour, I shall take you to the arguably most important part of this fine institution, it may not be the best in the town I will leave the tour for another time but you shall be spending most of your time here at this place and we'll pass all the other important places you'll need to know about on the way there." Explained Jeff in a feigned sophisticated manner, his nose turned into the air. Kurt laughed and asked "And so what is this wonderful place?" Jeff beamed at Kurt and replied "The coffee house, of course." Both boys' eyes twinkled. "Of course" Kurt chuckled.

The two young men settled into the red cushioned chairs in the coffee house, many of the other students at Dalton had returned to their dorms so it was almost secluded. Kurt took a sip of his scolding coffee before Jeff asked "So what brings you to Dalton Andrew? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well, I used to live here in Lima with my parents when I was a kid and there was nothing in the place that I lived in before to keep me there except for my friends but my carer and I decided to move here for something different, I guess." Jeff nodded his head. "Yeah, I think you've come to the right place then. There's all kinds of different in this town and by different I mean varying degrees of snobby rich people who just hold parties to flaunt what they have" rolling his cool blue eyes. Kurt smirked, raising his coffee to his lips again and said "Says the guy who is heir to the richest family in this state." Jeff laughed but his eyes focusing on the last few people trickling out while the manager went to rest in the back. "Touché, however I do not flaunt unless it's showing my God-given talents. And I'm surprised you remember that little fact, _Kurt._ " A sly grin pulled at Jeff's mouth, the light-heartedness however still remained in his eyes. Kurt allowed the warm coffee to slide down his throat, melting away his initial shock and fear, allowing him to regain the composure that Jeff had only cracked a little bit. Jeff then stated idly "You know I am still undecided on the hair through". Placing his coffee on the round table, Kurt fixed his eyes on Jeff's. "What's to remember, your family annually covers newspapers and magazines about your father's renowned software and computing business and as for the hair, brown is much gentler colour on the skin than black." He replied calmly. Silence filled the room, Jeff full on beaming at Kurt while Kurt eyed Jeff's face for any trace of a threat. Jeff licked his lips and leaned forward, resting on the table. "Well, Kurt I'll admit your little introduction was very good if I didn't recognise those eyes of yours, I would almost believe you was someone else. You'll definitely have everyone fooled"

"What do you want Jeff?" Kurt huffed, leaning back into the chair. "Nothing, just wondering why you would come back to the town where your father was arrested and exiled in for 'something different'" Kurt tensed, his face contorting into a grimace. "See you around Jeff" He got up from the chair with the full intention of leaving, Jeff wasn't important or a threat, before he called "Oh don't be like that Kurt, I would just like to get in on your little plan for revenge which I'm assuming you're here for after what you learnt from my father nearly 2 years ago about the truth of what happened with your father." Jeff looked deep into Kurt's eyes, serious and determined to show to Kurt he was telling the truth. "That's kind of you Jeff, but I fail to see why it should involve you."

"Maybe it's because I also know what really happened to Burt and something like that should never happen to someone like Burt, who aside from my father was the most important male figure in my life." Jeff rushed out. The unspoken knowledge of what happened 8 years ago, flashed behind both boy's steely glare on each other. "I understand that Jeff but this is something I need to do alone and trust me once I'm finished here those at fault for my father's death will be punished" Kurt's mask dropped for a moment showing a look of pure, uncontrolled rage before he turned and left the coffee house. Jeff watched the lean young man leave, a troubled feeling lodging itself in the pit of his stomach.

As Kurt turned the cool door knob of dorm 344, he shuddered out a long and deep breath but that heavy, asphyxiating grip that buried itself within the centre of Kurt's being around 8 years ago still made it hard for him to really breathe out; to really release all that tension he held. He entered the single room and turn on a small lamp beside his queen sized bed, bathing the room in a soft light. The walls were a plain beige colour and the room had all the standard dorm features; a queen sized bed that was covered in plain white sheets and had a blood red blanket draped on the foot of it, a dark mahogany desk and wardrobe with a matching bedside table and a white window on the far side of the room. Removing his black blazer, placing it on the chair tucked into the desk and rolling up the sleeves of his silver shirt, he unzipped one of his bags that now rested by the desk. Kurt's face turned sombre as he pulled out a wooden chest and walked over to his bed. His finger trailed over the top of the box, that rested in between his legs on the bed, feeling the rough surface and then turning the latch on the front. Inside the box held Kurt's life; his life before he was Andrew, the life with his father and even a bit of the life when his mother was still alive. It also held the truth. The reason his father was taken away from him and the people who were responsible for it. His stomach twisted as he took out each photo, journal and letter his father had collected when making this box for him just before he died. One photo was of all his family beaming at the camera in front of a white and blue house. They all were so happy. He continued shuffling through the box, occasionally picking up other photos and pieces of sea glass he and his father used to collect every time they would go to the beach, his warm smile slowly turning into a grimace. Kurt then came across the last journal his father ever wrote in and a group photo of his father and other colleagues and _friends_. Opening the last page of the book, his eyes went straight to the last few lines that were etched in his mind. _Son, if there is anything I want you to take away from this, is that your old man isn't the monster they depict, hold onto to that and don't let them make you believe otherwise. But also I want you to move on Kurt, don't let what I have shown you cause you to stop making a life of your own. I'll always love you, bud and we will always be connected. _Kurt traced the tattoo of a triangle that was mark on his the skin in front of the crook of his forearm. It was the first thing Kurt did when he turned 16, to remind him that he, his father and mother were all connected together. Kurt's attention then turned to the group photo. It was when he father was a member of congress and was in D.C for a senate meeting. Standing either side of him were men and women smartly dresses in suit each with polite smiles on the face. He pick up a red marker pen and circled the faces of two men he knew had something to do with his father's death; _Maxwell Anderson and Christopher Smythe_. Kurt couldn't move on, not when no retribution had been paid and that his life had been taken away out of convenience for some rich bastards. He had to show them you can only stay immune from gravity for so long.

**Hi! How are you? Good I hope. Anyway, this is my first every creative writing piece that has kinda been forming after watching the tv show Revenge so its pretty much a Revenge inspired piece but with some twist here and there. I haven't totally thought this out and I am trying something different which is putting myself out there so please bear with me. Ermm I think that's all I have to say, please feel free to share your opinions, it would be super awesome to hear what you have to think. Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The fluorescent glow from his laptop illuminated the hidden objects in his room that previously were cloaked in the dark. Kurt glanced at the clock on his desktop-4:20AM- it looked like it was going to be one of those nights again; or rather how all nights now are where he couldn't sleep at all. His heavy-lidded eyes burned as his stared at the screen, pulling up a video clip from a folder. Pressing play, he tensed and watched the first of many testimonies against his father that was being given by his father's previous personal assistant Daniel Johnson, who now sat with a clean shaven face and a new tailored suit. The attorney's gruff voice blasted out of his speaker, breaking the quiet whirring of his laptop and resounding against the walls as he stated "Please tell the jury how the defendant treated Ms Howell when they were in a relationship."

"Well, Mr Hummel was rarely a violent man but towards Caroline, it was completely different especially behind closed doors and no one ever saw it except from me and some of the other members of staff." Kurt's blood was boiling-he didn't always remember that they took 2 lives away. He replied, twisting his face in remorse effortlessly towards the end. "And in what way did Mr Hummel change when with Caroline?"

"Um, when he, uh, got particularly mad with her, he would get very violent and attack her."

"And did this happen on more than one occasion?" asked the attorney.

"Yes." Daniel's warily glanced to Burt Hummel for a split moment. "Thank you, Mr Johnson" replied the attorney. Kurt ground his teeth and continued to watch as the camera zoomed onto the stricken face of Burt Hummel in an orange jumpsuit. He was pale, unshaven and had lost a considerable amount of weight. Kurt felt that choking grip around his throat tighten when his tried to swallow down the pain and disgust he felt as he watched his father sit helplessly through those in his life betray him. The wounds still fresh and raw and he wondered if they would ever heal. He swallowed again trying to stomach the wave of sadness that washed over him. He then sluggishly reached over and switched the bedside lamp on and then opened the draw in table, pulling out a folder. Moving further back into his bed, he turned the first page of the folder. A frown fell on his face and he inspected the pictures he collected over the year of Daniel Johnson and others. Pictures of them smiling and at ease as they take advantage of being the rich people they've become and in Daniel's case lovingly kissing a young girl with long black hair, a tanned small frame in the back of his costly car. His frown deepened causing wrinkles and knots to appear on his youthful face. He closed the folder that reaffirmed what he had to do. He wouldn't forgive and he wouldn't forget. They say 'Revenge is a confession of pain' and soon all of those who destroyed would know of the crippling grief they had cause him.

Sat in the middle of a freshly-cut lawn was a small boy holding a tea party for 4; the sun was high and warm. Whilst pouring tea for Mr Toto, Kurt idly made small talk to his other stuffed guests. They had all decided it was the perfect day to hold a party so Kurt dressed in his purple checked shirt with a navy blue bow tie and trousers and the new sensible shoes his father had bought him. Unbeknownst to Kurt, two cars pulled up in front of the blue and white house; uniformed men stepping out of each of the cars, the loud bangs of shutting car doors ignored by a blissful Kurt. Mrs Bear was telling Kurt all about her adventures singing around the world and how Kurt would join her soon when suddenly his father's voice shouting rang through the neighbourhood and alerted Kurt's attention. His stomach knotted, blue eyes widening as he pushed himself up from the chair and towards his father's calls. "Kurt-K-K-Get off me! He roared the shuffling and harsh voices of men got louder as Kurt ran down the path from the back to the front of the house. His heart pounding, tears stinging the bottom of his eyelids; his daddy was hurt. Finally reaching the front, Kurt saw his father struggle out of the uniformed men apprehending him roughly. Kurt felt his stomach drop, his mind whizzing with questions on the scene before him. His eyes locked with his father's which were wide in panic and anger as he screamed Kurt's name and he rushed over, curling his small hands into fist, his whole body tense with fright and began hitting the men hurting his father with all his might. "Get the boy" called one of the men in a monotone voice. "NO!" shrieked Burt, his attempts at shaking off 3 men becoming more vicious as another unformed man scooped up Kurt who was now screaming deafeningly. The salty tears spewed down his red face along with the snot that dripped out his nose as his clasped for his father. Everything was blurring and spinning, his neighbourhood blending into a sea of colour and the man tried to control the small boy that was trying to twist out of his grip. Kurt's head felt heavy, swollen and everything hurt. Burt's calls suddenly became muffled and Kurt's body stilled in the uniformed man's arms as he watched his father being shoved into the white and blue car. Kurt spun his head round looking for anyone to help him but only meeting the eyes of the neighbours who were looking upon the scene with disapproving glares or contrite eyes. Why was no one helping him? He was then being hastily placed in the back seat of a car. "DADDY!" he screamed but was muted by a loud BANG!

BANG! Kurt's eyes flew open, quickly scanning his surroundings before letting out a relieved sigh. He was hot and his palms were slicked with sweat. There was another bang that was coming from his dorm room door. Slowly, pushing himself off the bed and running a cool hand across his scrunched face, he walked over and opened the door. Standing with a grin on his face was Jeff in a black blazer, blue V-neck and dark jeans "Hey, what time do you call this sleepyhead?" Eyeing Kurt's bedhead and white tank top with pyjama bottoms. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee y'know before heading off the Dalton party." Kurt started tiredly at Jeff, still shaken by the dream until he finished his sentence, eyes widened in alarm. "Crap, what time is it?" He hissed, hurriedly turning back into his room. Jeff followed behind before shutting the door "Erm, about 2 o'clock, wow you sleep long, y'know that isn't very good I mean when are you going to dish out your little plot for revenge if all you do is sleep." He teased whilst inspecting the room. "Is that all you think about Jeff?" replied Kurt as he searched for something to wear. "Well yes as you are the only interesting thing to happen in this town in a while."

"What about this Dalton party? Oh wait I forgot parties weren't your thing." Grabbing the perfect outfit and headed towards the shower. "It's not parties as a whole it's just the types of parties like, for example the Dalton party that is held every year before term starts by the Andersons where everyone from the students, their parents and the governing body of the school stand around and act sickeningly nice to each other whilst their sons try and sneak stronger alcohol in as that is the only thing that will keep you awake enough to last the night. Anyway, how do know about it?" Sitting on Kurt's bed, Jeff flicked through the pages of a book that rested on Kurt's bedside table. "Someone important will be there so I made sure I knew about it." He said offhandedly as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with a towel wrapped round his waist and his damp brown lock flat against his forehead. Jeff's face broke out into another mischievous grin and he moved on Kurt's bed until he rested flat on his stomach and feet crossed and raised in the air. "You're such a tease, come on spill." Kurt, who was now sitting by his desk and in front of a small mirror, turned to Jeff with a slight smirk on his face. "Nope." Switching on his hairdryer before Jeff could reply.

Kurt and Jeff strolled into Dalton's main hall that was now occupied with groups of smartly and some loudly dressed people, idly chatting with small flutes of alcohol in their hands. Jeff grabbed two of the flutes off of a passing waiter's tray and handed one to Kurt. "Trust me, you better get started now." Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes, handing the glass back to Jeff and walked away, who then quickly downed the two glasses before following Kurt, who was now mingling with the various groups. Jeff watched in admiration as Kurt, dressed in a navy blue suit and hair perfectly coiffed, spoke to the members of the groups courteously, acting as a perfectly mannered young man; they were instantly enamoured with him. However, Jeff could see a glint of restrained displeasure in his eyes that to everyone else was displaying a genuine interest in the conversation. Jeff smirked to himself; he was good.

Kurt's eyes surveyed the room until they found the dirty blonde styled hair of Daniel Johnson that was currently buzzing around the room, checking that the party he organized was running smoothly. Kurt fixed an eye on him and now all he had to do was wait.

It was a while before Kurt saw Daniel move to the corner of the bustling room and to a young girl with long black hair and a pale blue summer dress. He watched over passing shoulders as the lovers briefly but softly whispered to each other and with an eye still trained on them; he walked over to a strong built man with dark with hint of grey gelled hair that was politely talking to an older couple. He had the same complexion as the young women, currently giving Daniel an intimate smile, and held himself high and straight but had the signs of crows' feet on the corners of his big hazel eyes. "Hello" said Kurt with a gentle smile placed on his face. All of them turn to the young man before Kurt reached his hand out to the slightly questioningly man and continued "My name is Andrew Hamilton," All their eye's flashed in recognition and the man replied "Oh Lucy and James' son, well I wished we could have met under better circumstances but still it nice to meet you Andrew, I'm Mr Anderson" and he grasped Kurt's hand in a firm handshake. Kurt then turned to the couple and greeted them, shaking each of their hands. The couple excused themselves, leaving Kurt and Mr Anderson alone. "So Andrew is this your first term here at Dalton?"

"Yes, I just transferred."

"Oh well I hope you enjoy it here then, obviously not too much." He chucked as did Kurt.

"You won't have to worry about that, sir."

"Well that's good; you seem like a smart boy Andrew."

Kurt's vision flicked over to Daniel and the young girl he was now leading down a corridor.

"Thank you sir that means a lot especially since I am an avid supporter of your campaign."

Mr Anderson nodded his head, fairly impressed with the young man's knowledge of his work.

"So you're interested in politics?"

"Yes, sir, I was even wondering if I could talk about it with you."

"Sure, I would be glad to give tips to the next generations' set of politicians. Should we find somewhere quieter?"

Kurt nodded his head and guided Mr Anderson through the groups and down a corridor, where Mr Anderson began talking intensely about how to get started in politics. Kurt half-heartedly listened to Mr Anderson babble on as they made their way down the short corridor that had only two doors; one on both sides of the walls. His ears pricked up at sounds coming from the right hand side and led him towards it. Under Mr Anderson's bellowing voice, Kurt could hear the softest of rustling from inside the room and abruptly turned the door handle. "Oh my god" came a breathless light voice.

"Shit."

There was shifting movement of fabric and clangs of a belt buckle being quickly done up again as the two bodies moved apart from each other. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, should we jus-"Rushed out Kurt, his eyes flickering between Mr Anderson who mouth was gaping and eyes were dark and the terrified couple before he was interrupted by a fuming Maxwell Anderson. "What the hell are you doing?" said Mr Anderson sharply. Daniel swiftly made his way in front of him, opening and closing his mouth and then stuttered out "I am so sorry Mr Anderson, it's not what it looks like"

"Oh and what does it look like to you Mr Johnson." His voice still frighteningly quiet, his hazel eyes glazed over "Hmmm…"

"Dad-please" came the soft voice of the young women who currently was leant back on the dark wood desk, frozen in place. Poor girl was mortified, her eyes mirroring the same panic in Daniel's eyes. "Get out Mr Johnson before I remove you and needless to say you are fired and don't count on any other job in the future either." He threatened, now standing dangerously close to Daniel and looking down on him with a thunderous glare that made his shrink back into himself and sucked the air out of the room, everyone holding their breath and discreetly glimpsing at each other. There wasn't anything else he could do now so Kurt quickly muttered his exit and made his way back down the corridor and into the blended colours of the main hall. The party still maintained its drowning murmurings as Kurt weaved his way through the cattle and spotted Jeff resting on the bar with some other students in Dalton in front of him. "Hey" Kurt breathed out as he came up next to Jeff. "Hey Andrew, finally decided on my company then."

"Yes Jeff but I missed you dearly" Jeff chuckled.

"Oh yeah I should probably introduced you" he said as he looked down at then expectant eyes that kept glancing towards the brunette boy beside Jeff. "So everybody this is Andrew Hamilton and Andrew this is Wes Montgomery" gesturing to the Asian boy with jet black hair on the far left side, who flashed Kurt a smile whilst shaking his hand. "David Johnson" an African American boy gave Kurt a gentle smile "Thad Roberts" who had thick brown hair and a large smile "Nick Duval" another handsome brown hair boy waving quickly to Kurt "Blaine Anderson" A boy with brown curly hair, tanned skin and deep honey hazel eyes gave Kurt a quick wink as he shook Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to the tall guy standing next to him who extended his hand and said in a smooth, soft voice "Sebastian Smythe." His bright green eyes burning into Kurt's whose flicked at the intensity and because of Daniel Johnson being quietly escorted out by unnaturally calm Mr Anderson caught his attention over Sebastian's shoulder. They remained walking calmy until they reached the main door when he ducked his head to Daniel's ear; making him take a deep gulp before taking stuttering steps out. Kurt smirked as he took Sebastian's hand. "Pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt wouldn't lie to himself- it felt so satisfying, like warm hum that purred through his body and curled his pink lips as he watched Daniel Johnson being escorted to a car Mr Anderson called for him to take him out of Lima, probably for good. Months of work finally playing out in front of him and Kurt relished in the excitement it gave him at the prospect that his plans could be set in motion. He felt the emotions course through him giving him a buzzed and addictive high much more powerful than the costly champagne he was currently sipping. But if Kurt was determined not to lie to himself- as once you begin to lie to yourself, you miss the most important things that you hide from yourself and those are the things that will ultimately destroy you- he would have to acknowledge the heavy coiling in his stomach. The coil turned further as he watched Daniel, who resembled a small child; his eyes wide in worry and guilt and curled into himself slightly but the lines of wrinkles that carved themselves into his forehead showed his age, enter the car hesitantly before Mr Anderson made the firm statement that he was not wanted by slamming the door shut behind him. Kurt turned his eyes away from the scene, the orchestrated music and chatter bursting back into his ears and quickly turned his attention back to Sebastian Smythe currently eyeing Kurt with his striking green eyes. Kurt's eyes finally locked onto his handsome face, his breath catching so he dropped his pale hand from Sebastian's tanned ones. He watched as Sebastian then reached over Kurt's side and grabbed a drink that rested on the bar behind Kurt and took a sip with a sly smile that seemed to always be locked in place on his lips and suddenly the room became stifling hot. "How you liking Dalton then Andrew?" brightly asked Nick, who was dressed in white shirt and pale beige dress trousers, shaking Kurt from gaze on Sebastian and calming the unsettling feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

"It's been good so far, I mean it's kinda strange but I'll get used to it."

"Well, if you need anything, you can come to us now." Blaine smiled at Kurt, which he returned back before Wes piped in "Yeah, any friend of Jeff's is a friend of ours and I would also like to personally add as one of the Head counsellors of Dalton, that any concerns whilst your stay here at Dalton you can take up with me." Kurt nodded at Wes' serious face whilst he noticed most of the boys just rolling their eyes.

"How long you've been waiting to bring that out Wes?"

"What? I felt it was important to let Andrew know, it's important as one of the Head counsellors." Wes sniffed at David. The boys chuckled whilst Wes sulked slightly.

"But you have a tendency to tell anyone we meet."

"That is an exaggeration."

"No I agree with Thad, Wes it's like the title gets you off or something." Sebastian added

"I appreciate it Wes" Kurt offered in the midst of the boy's teasing. "Thank you Andrew." Wes said pointedly. "Hey after this we were going hang out in Sebastian's room, want to come?"

"I don't know"

"Sorry my friend here isn't really into big stuff or anything really."

"Shut up Jeff" Kurt sighed.

"Oh don't worry it's just a small thing"

"That probably not true considering it's Sebastian we are talking about here" added David.

"Don't listen to him. So you coming"

"Sure I'll come."

"Cool, I hope you don't mind me asking though but how do you and Jeff know each other?"

"Old childhood friends" Kurt replied to Blaine before he felt Jeff's heavy arm lay on his shoulders and add "We were more like brothers, don't dress our love down Andrew" Kurt rolled his eyes, shrugging the arm off his shoulders. "So you lived in Lima before?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but only for a bit, I lived in New York for most of my life."

"So you did come back?" A powerful voice came from behind Nick and Blaine, who moved aside to reveal a tall statured, middle-aged man in a blue and thinly grey striped suit. His hair was a light mousy brown with streaks of grey hairs and his mouth was turned into a fond smile that pulled at his creased white skin however Kurt noticed a flash of concern in his hazel eyes. The large eyes, thin button nose were the familiar traits Jeff must have inherited from him. "I did, it's nice to see you again, Mr Sterling." Kurt replied with a smile of his own. And it was nice; Mr Sterling was an old friend of his father's, the only friend his father had after the trial and even after his father's death the Sterlings were good to Kurt. It had been nearly 2 years since he last saw Mr Sterling which was after he was released from his detention facility when they came to pick him up and invited him for dinner.

_Kurt? Kurt Hummel? …You look good son." A slightly less grey Mr Sterling said in front of a black BMW, parked outside a secured grey building, that was the Juvenile Detention Centre. _

"_Who are you?" Kurt asked harshly, clutching the papers that blew in the wind and the few possessions he had. _

"_I'm Mr Matthew Sterling I was a friend of your father." His voice trailed quietly as he averted his eyes from Kurt's. Kurt didn't have time for this although now he was released he did have plenty of time to waste away but not talk to people like these who felt sorry for him or lied to him and it seemed this guy was doing both. _

"_As far as I was aware __**my father **__didn't have many friends and frankly I don't care what you have to tell about him." Kurt took a deep breath as he felt his anger rise. Was this what his life was always going to be, constantly a prisoner of history and his father's name? "Can't you people leave him alone? He's dead for Christ's sake! What more could you want?" Kurt shouted. He looked at Mr Sterling whose face was tense with remorse. "Honestly Kurt I want nothing, I just want to show you something." Mr Sterling then turned to his car whilst Kurt slid a hand through in black locks in exasperation. Mr Sterling slammed the door of his car, retrieving a small, wooden box. Kurt walked toward him out of curiosity and Mr Sterling placed the box on the hood of his car before explaining "I was given this in your father's will and he wanted me to pass it onto you." He nudged the box in Kurt's direction and Kurt placed down his belongings down next to it. Softly he traced the box feeling the roughness of the wood beneath his fingers; a wave of sadness silently washing over him, placing him in a trance-like state whenever he came into contact with something of his father's. His father's death was something that plagued him and he imagined would always plague him but they were just thoughts of someone; a disembodied presence that remained in Kurt and occasionly Kurt could find traces of the man whenever he looked in the mirror. However when he finds one of his father's belongings, it made that figure more of a person, someone who lived and breathed and to Kurt had died unfairly and too soon. Kurt's fingers found their way to the clip on the front of the box. Flipping it upwards, he gently opened the box that was filled with papers, pictures and small memorabilia. Kurt shuffled through the letters written in his father's scrawled writing and a number of little, worn black notebook until he looked up at Mr Sterling. "Okay, well thanks I guess." Kurt breathed out, closing the box and picking it up along with his belongings. He didn't feel right with having to look through this with a strange man looming over him. "Wait, Kurt there more you need to know, y-your father left me a letter along with it and I need to tell you some things." _

"_Okay, what is it?" _

"_I don't think it's the type of stuff you would talk about in front of a detention facility and anyway I'm sure you probably want to freshen up or something. Would you like to have dinner with me and my family?" _

"_I don't know" Mr Sterling could see Kurt's whole body arching away in distrust._

"_No pressure, I can try and find you later, I thought you might want a home-cooked meal after all the food back in there." Kurt scoffed before hesitantly accepting as Mr Sterling seemed to know something more about his father than what he was initially told. Along with Mr Sterling, Kurt entered the car; feeling its clean leather skin and the strong smell of air freshener hit his nose. "Nice car. "Kurt muttered as he continued to admire the car. "Yeah, cost me a bit but she was worth it." _

"_I'm sure. Is it a new BMW model?" The car hummed to life, vibrating through Kurt's body._

"_Yeah, BMW M6 Coupe" They continued to talk about cars and Kurt's interest in them that was passed down from his father before continuing the journey in silence. Kurt watched as the forested parts of the isolated facility blurred into city roads and then into gated areas with large separated mansions dotted across the stretch of roads until the houses became even more remote. The car then took a slip road that was closed off by a larger gate and once he passed the gate continued to drive along fairly slowly. Kurt could hear the tarmac of the road turn into gravel as the crunch below the tires become louder and more distinct; the car not moving as smoothly as it once was. The car came to a halt in front of a vast mansion that Kurt was sure the amount of space was likely unneeded unless Mr Sterling was housing six families as well. "This your place?"_

"_It is." Mr Sterling replied before turning the engine off. "Modest. I like it." Kurt remarked. Mr Sterling chuckles "Funny. I like it." They both exited the car and walk up to the pathway up to the brick mansion's double doors. Mr Sterling unlocked the door and both he and Kurt entered inside. The hallway was a pale ivory and a matching coloured staircase, decorated with black trimmings, was situated on the left hand side. The hallway continued further down which was furnished with mirrors, paintings and tables. A man with blond hair entered in from one of the halls on the right hand side and was dress in a black waistcoat, black dress trousers and a pressed white shirt. The man took Mr Sterling's navy coat that was wrapped in his arms before moving to take Kurt's hoodie. "I'm good. Thanks." And the man silently walked away. _

"_Matthew?" A female voice called from one of the many rooms. "Yes dear, in the hallway." The owner of the voice walked into the hallway from the end, where the living room seemed to be. The thin woman had long platinum blond hair and whose brown eyes and red lips were wide in shock. She walked closer; her black heels, that accented her blue dress, clicked on the tile floor. "Oh Kurt it's so good to see you. My how long has it been? Look at you. You're so handsome." She continued to marvel at Kurt, touching and fussing over him, making Kurt thoroughly uncomfortably. "I'm sure Kurt here would like to breathe, darling." Mr Sterling laughed. "Oh yes of course, sorry dear." And she removed her hands, flashing him a bright, white smile. "Now Kurt, are you hungry? Because we were just about to have lunch and it should be ready in 5 minutes." _

"_Oh yeah. Thanks." _

"_You can play with Jeff while you wait. You remember Jeff, right Kurt?" Oh God, Kurt inwardly cringed he hadn't played with anyone in about 8 years. "No, I don't. Sorry. Kinda blacked out the first years of my life." Kurt joked. _

"_Oh…right, well anyway he is in the living room, just down the hall, I'll call you both for lunch." She smiled again, her brown eyes insisting he go. "Thanks." Kurt muttered before making his way down the hallway; taking in the happy family portraits and beautiful flowers that decorated his journey. As he turned the corner for the open spaced living, a blond-headed figure howl in victory as his character on the huge flat screen TV blew the head off another. The tall room was also an ivory white with white, black and grey decorations. Long windows covered the far walls; showing the perfect Lima weather and the TV was placed above a brick fire place. The blond-haired figure must have heard him come in through as the game was pause and it bounced up to stand in front of Kurt. "Hey. You must be the convict my dad was talking about." The blond-haired boy, who he thought was about his own age, casually said; flicking his hair out of his brown eyes. Kurt stared at the boy for a moment before having to chuckle lightly. "Yeah, my name's Kurt." _

"_Cool, Jeff. So you play?" Waving the controller in front of Kurt. "Yeah" The two boys sat down on the comfortable white sofa and Jeff resumed the game. "So…What were you in for?" _

"_Stabbing my foster dad with a pair of scissors" Kurt remarked absentmindedly. Jeff slowly turned his head to stare at the pale boy. "…Right. You don't have any tendencies in stabbing people." _

"_No, you're good." Kurt smirked and Jeff laughed before he called in distress "No, aw, man!" due to his character getting shot. The boys continued to chat and laugh at the game, avoiding any more heavy subjects and soon Kurt even began to feel comfortable; well as comfortable as he could get in a house far richer than Kurt would ever own and with a boy far richer than he would ever be. They were soon called to lunch, which arrived a few minutes later than expected (something Mrs Sterling apologised profusely for). Kurt was then guided into the dining room that also followed the white and black theme, where he was seated in a white cushion chair; a light meal of chicken and salad placed in front of him. "I hope you enjoy the meal Kurt, please eat everyone." Mrs Sterling gentle said. Kurt took his first bite into the juicy chicken and Mr Sterling was definitely right; this tasted was by far the best tasting food he had in a while. "This is delicious Mrs Sterling." Kurt politely added, smiling at her._

"_I should hope so, seeing as I pay enough money for the chef to at least give me a decent meal" Mr Sterling's gruff voice muttered._

"_Matthew." Mrs Sterling chided, giving Mr Sterling a firm glare. _

"_Oh sorry dear, thank you Kurt." The conversation continued pleasantly enough; Jeff somehow manage to subtly weave Kurt's "adept ability in wielding scissors" into the conversation when Mrs Sterling mentioned needed help to cut her untidy hedges, which made Kurt sputter on his drink in giggles and his parents' stare at him in shock. The meal soon came to an end and Kurt was about to follow Jeff to play some more video games when Mr Sterling called Kurt back. "I feel it would be an appropriate time to talk to you about the letter and the box." The mood in the room instantly shifted into a more sombre one; all the traces of merry conversation driven out. Kurt sat back in the seat opposite Mr Sterling before he began. "Kurt, I do not know how much you were told about your father's death but I feel I should start from the beginning. Your father was tried and convicted of Caroline Hudson's murder and his involvement in a terrorist group. Everyone believed he murdered her for her knowledge on this association with the group and it was made even more horrific when Burt and Caroline were revealed to be together. But I hope you know Kurt, your father would never hurt anyone." Mr Sterling paused, looking directly at Kurt with fierce conviction. Kurt tensed his jaw "Well, that's obviously not the case, not from what people have told me" Kurt had been told all of this before by the therapists and the countless people who would shout he was the son of a murderer whenever his name was mentioned. Mr Sterling moved closer, still staring at him. "You cannot believe everything you are told Kurt. During the time of your father's career, a few of colleagues, friends even were doing the wrong things with the wrong type of people. Now your father was unaware of this but don't ask me how Carole came know of their activities and these men ordered for her to be killed, placing the blame on your father." Kurt felt the bottom of his lids burn as salty tears began to pool. His whole body was hot from a fiery anger that burned through him and tightened his chest as if he was choking on its smoke. Kurt's eyes were locked onto to Mr Sterling's which were thick with worry but behind held a such a strong belief in what he told him, Kurt couldn't help but momentarily believing him and damning whoever these monster were. He took a shuddering breath, hoping some air would clear the smoke that now clogged his mind. "Kurt." Mr Sterling said gently, attempting to soothe the boy. "I know this is a lot but your father has proof it wasn't him in that box. He told me to tell you that what you what to do with this information is up to you but the main thing he wanted out of this is that you wouldn't think he was some kind of killer." Kurt felt a warm tear stream down his face. "He also wanted to tell you to forgive and move on." Mr Sterling patted the young boy on his shoulder but Kurt couldn't feel it. "Kurt, are you okay son? Do you need anything?" Kurt somehow found his voice and softly replied "No Mr Sterling, c-can I just have some time to myself?"_

"_Of course son" He patted Kurt's shoulder one more time before breaking the silence and got up from his chair. "I am so sorry Kurt." He said and left the room, leaving Kurt his box and the letter. _

_Kurt spent the next few hours, reading over the letter and notebooks his father left him that revealed the truth behind the web of lies Maxwell Anderson and Christopher Smythe had spun. Those men were friends of his father and fellow congressmen that climb to power with help from a group involve in terrorist activities. In return the group wanted to use the men's power to influence certain decisions made in congress. But Caroline somehow found out and she needed to be silenced. And his father was the perfect man to place the fall on as he was perfect: he was easy enough to place terrorist activities on and his involvement with Caroline made sure any evidence needed to convict him for her murder was already in place. They were the reason Kurt was alone: the reason had to carry the burden of isolation and bitterness that was eating away at him. _

_Opening the cream door, he walked out into the hallway again with the box and letters in hand. He walked numbly to the living room trying to find someone he could talk to about a room; he really just wanted to sleep. Jeff was sitting in one of the armchairs, reading a magazine rather tensely. "You heard?" Kurt asked tiredly. Jeff looked up in shock but looking away from Kurt "N-No, of course not" _

"_Jeff it's alright" Kurt replied, sitting down on the sofa and letting it wrap him up in soft leather. Jeff looked up at Kurt before murmuring a soft "I'm sorry, Kurt" More tears sprung in his eyes but he held them back. This was the last time he would cry over this. "W-What are you going to do now?"_

"_I am going to destroy Maxwell Anderson and Christopher Smythe" Kurt said firmly, staring at the fire place in front of him. "Are you sure? I mean why don't you just get your father's name cleared?"_

"_No Jeff, my whole life has gone to shit because of those men. Maybe it's stupid and childish of me but I don't care. It's not fair and those men need to pay for everything, not just for what they did to me but to my father and Caroline Hudson and all the other people they have hurt." Kurt took shallow breaths and looked at Jeff whose was sitting quietly across the room. "Okay" Jeff replied calmly "But I hope you have more in mind then just stabbing them with a pair of scissors" Both boys smiled to each other and Kurt felt himself calm down slightly. "I-I think I am going lie down for a while. Do you know where my room?" _

"_Yeah, I'll show you" The boys walked upstairs in silence to the guest room, prepared earlier for Kurt. Upon reaching the door, Kurt turned to Jeff "Tell your parents' thanks and I'll see them in the morning…and Jeff thank you" Kurt smiled. "No problem. "Night Kurt." Kurt nodded in return and entered the room. Placing the box on the nearest table, he laid himself down on the bed; shutting his red eyes and easing his swollen mind into sleep._

_The next morning, Kurt had to leave for his newest foster home placement and to formulate a definite plan from the ideas in his head. The morning was nice considering and Kurt had a cheerful breakfast with the Sterling's before playing some games in Jeff's room. Ahead of leaving the Sterling's, Mr Sterling took Kurt aside. "Kurt, I am sorry I didn't find you sooner but I just want you to know you can come to me now for anything, okay?" Kurt nodded and smiled at the brown-haired man. "Good, now I want to give your some money that should hopefully help you in the future if need be." Mr Sterling handed Kurt a statement of his bank account and Kurt's eyes widened at the number off zeros on the end of it "Sir, I can't take this" _

"_Yes you can" A car horn signalled it was it here to take Kurt to his newest home. "Okay that's probably the car. Kurt you take care of yourself and promise me you'll visit soon" As Kurt hugged Mr Sterling, the steps of Mrs Sterling and Jeff could be heard behind them. "Thank you sir, I will." Turning around, Kurt said both his goodbyes to Mrs Sterling and Jeff before entering the car to leave state _

Kurt hugged Mr Sterling. "Excuse me boys can I talk to Andrew here for a moment?" Mr Sterling politely asked. "Sure Dad" Jeff replied. Kurt and Mr Sterling moved away from the boys slightly before Mr Sterling began "What are you doing here? And why are you pretending to be Andrew Hamilton? Do you know how dangerous this is?" His face was twisted in concern and confusion. "Mr Sterling don't worry, I just wanted to finish school here somewhere my father would have wanted me to have gone and I felt I could only do that as someone else, trust me."

"I do, I am just concerned but if you say that's all it is then I must accept it" He sighed and smiled at Kurt "It really good to see you, I am glad you stayed safe" The men both shared another hug. Releasing Kurt, Mr Sterling bid Kurt goodbye and moved through the crowd of people to leave Kurt to find the boys again. When he reached the group again, Jeff looked at him questioningly but Kurt ignore it. "I've still got some things to unpack so I'll see you guys at the party" The boys said their farewells and Kurt made his way back to his room.

Kurt settled on his bed; the small wooden box open and its contents spewed on his bed. He shifted through the pictures again of Daniel Johnson and Claire Anderson. It was quite hard for Kurt to predict if they were going to try anything at the party but if these pictures were anything to go by they were not a very good at being discreet and seemed to enjoy the thrill of nearly getting caught gave them whenever Kurt was tracking them. But it had all paid off and Kurt took a red sharpie and put a cross over a smiling portrait of Daniel Johnson.

The time for meeting the others came after a couple hours in which Kurt had preoccupied his self with placing the final additions to his plan and unpacking. "Hey Andy" Jeff cheerily said as he arrived at Kurt's door ready to go to the party. "Don't call me that" Kurt sighed, locking his dorm room door behind him. "Well it is your name, you're so tense all the time" Jeff smirked at Kurt. "Anyway I would love to know why Mr Johnson and Claire came out shitting bricks and crying after you took Mr Anderson went in some hallway" Kurt smiled; Jeff was observant. "I don't see why it matters and I'm know you're smart enough to figure out what happened"

"Oh I am but how did you know I mean wasn't that a bit risky"

"Maybe but I always have a plan so it did not matter entirely if it went wrong"

"Well it definatly went right Blaine had to console Claire for 2 hours before she had to go home." The boys walked in silence for a while as they walked to Sebastian's dorm room. "You're still wearing your clothes from before?" Kurt asked as he took in Jeff's attire. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just how could you wear the same outfit twice" Jeff laughed.

"Really?...Sorry Kurt not all of us feel the need to change outfits twice in a night"

"There is nothing wrong in taking care in our appearance"

"Hey, I take care in my appearance"

"Sure you do" Kurt scoffed when the boy's reached Sebastian's door and Nick opened it. The music was fairly loud considering they were still on site but Kurt didn't question it as he found the group and a couple other students sprawled in the room and he said his greetings; Jeff following behind. "What do you mean?" Kurt sighed. "Well for one you do have a matching hair cut with Ellen DeGeneres" Some of the boys turned their attention to Kurt and Jeff's conversation whilst others (like Sebastian who just turned his head, smirked before turning back to flirt with another boy) paid no mind. "Oh Jeffy what's wrong?" teased Blaine when he noticed Jeff's upset face. Ignoring Blaine's comments Jeff continued to prove to Kurt he cared. "Aw come on Andrew my hair isn't that bad, I mean look at Blaine's it's like a fortress of gel" Blaine patted in helmet of hair, clearly upset by Jeff's statement. "Andrew what did you do to Jeff?" lightly chided Thad. Kurt looked at the boys innocently. "You know how sensitive I am about my hair Jeff" Blaine muttered. "We do Blaine and I'm sure he is sorry, we understand that not everyone can have great hair like me" Sebastian added, feigning sympathy.

"I didn't know CW haircuts were in?" Kurt smirked. Sebastian smiled as the other boy's cheered.

"Oh you gonna take that Sebastian?" challenged Wes. Sebastian's attention was fully taken off the other boy vying for his acknowledge and for some reason having the intense gaze on Kurt pleased him. "Of course you would know 'what's in' considering you have stereotype written all over your forehead"

"Easy Sebastian" David said. Everyone was waiting to see Kurt's reaction, assuming it wouldn't be good and darkening the mood. Kurt raised his eyebrows but the smile still placed on his lips; this guy really went for it, shame being called a stereotype stopped affecting Kurt about 3 years ago. Kurt laughed "That was pretty good" and the tense moment soon was brushed away when the boys continued teasing and joking. Sebastian regarded with what appeared to be respect but whatever it was he seemed to warm to Kurt more. "So Sebastian you ready for the game tomorrow?" asked Blaine.

"Please this guy here could do it in his sleep" Thad piped, slightly pissed from his drinks. "What game?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh Sebastian is captain of the lacrosse team and him, Jeff and David have got a huge semi-final game tomorrow" Nick replied.

"You still play Jeff?" asked Kurt as he remembered him and Jeff talking about how Kurt played also (before he went to juvie). It was also an interest he shared with the real Andrew.

"Yeah as defender. What about you?"

"Wait you play? Well guess you're not such a stereotype after all. Any good?"

"I'm alright" Kurt answered modestly.

"We'll have to play each other one day"

"How about tomorrow?"

"What?" Sebastian chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, come on Smythe, one game"

"Well, I could use a team to practice against. Alright then Hamilton, we'll play but before the main game"

"Deal" Both boys smirked to each other. "You know we could make this more interesting if you guys want" questioned David. The group of boys smiled before Thad shouted "Bets!" They all laughed at their drunken friend who was giggling with an almost-as-drunk Blaine. "Okay, okay let's keep it simple you win I'll do whatever you want Smythe." Sebastian's mouth curled upwards, his eyes bright. "Alright, If I win you have to go to your first class in your underwear" The rest of boys cheered, challenging Kurt to top it. "Okay"

"What about you? What do you want if you win?"

"You'll see" Kurt grinned at him.

"Fine by me. Tomorrow at 11?"

"Tomorrow at 11" Kurt confirmed.

**Hi! Sorry I have been gone so long but I did give you a monster of a chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks again for everyone who read and alerted and favourited. You are all awesome. I would love to hear what you all think so please leave some reviews :). I should have chapter 4 up soon seeing as it is finally summer holidays! WOOO! So yeah have an awesome day and see you soon. I also have a tumblr so if any of you guys are interested in being tumblr friends just PM me. Okay BYEEEE!**

**SM **


End file.
